


By Any Other Name (Would Be Disrespectful)

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Midgardian Language Confuses Thor, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Thor always calls things by their full title because he thinks its more respectful.





	By Any Other Name (Would Be Disrespectful)

When Bruce explains to Thor about phones, he goes to the nearest store and asks for a ‘cellular telephone’. He _always_ refers to them as such.

When he meets Bucky for the first time and sees the other man is uncomfortable with his surroundings, Thor remembers his first time on Midgard and asks if the young veteran has ever tried ‘Pop Tarts Toaster Pastries’ then drags the confused man off to the kitchen.

He always says ‘refrigerator’ and ‘microwave oven’ no matter how many times Tony tells him he can just say ‘fridge’ or ‘microwave’ and everyone will know what he’s talking about. Tony gave up when he tried to use his suit as an example and Thor started referring to ‘Iron Man’ as ‘Gold-Titanium Alloy Man’. Rhodey thinks its hilarious.

Phil is still called ‘Son of Coul’. Sam is called ‘Son of Wil’. Bucky is called ‘Buchanan’ because Thor was told that's what Bucky is short for. Although to be fair, none of them has ever bothered to correct Thor. Sam does chuckle a little whenever he hears Thor say his or Bucky’s name though.

Thor never uses acronyms. He actually calls S.H.I.E.L.D. ‘The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division’. He does the same with all other government agencies, companies or charity foundations the world over.


End file.
